Hanabusa Aido's User Guide
by Darklord-Farin
Summary: The unit guide for our precious Idol. This doesn't have any spoiler's past book three as far as I noticed, but I still wouldn't read it if I didn't finish the series, because you would want to read the other's and those are horrifically spoiling most of the series, so if you haven't finished the series, refrain from reading this!


Hanabusa Aido's User Guide

(Author's note: Yes there are spoiler's, and I want to inform everybody about the fact that I only read the manga, and that I wait till the English version comes out and I then buy the book, so it also has to get here before I read it, so I don't know what happens in volumes 17 and 18, and don't spoil that for me, besides, it's not like I'll believe you, but if the User Guides don't have all the information, it's because I don't) BTW, I will put what people think of their OCC modes as the extra chapters on this one, Zero's has some really mini stories, in fact if you wish to request a story, please just PM me with the idea :) I don't bite, unlike Aido, who I nicknamed idiot.

Aido: Wait.. WHAT?

Me: This idiot's user guide extra chapters give what they think of the OCC modes, Zero's is the mini stories, and Yuki's is the chat room, okay, on to the Guide!

* * *

Aido: I have the uniform and you better describe it well!

Me: *Sweat-drop* Those of you who bought this unit, you guys are bakas! Crazies! What's worse is that I was given one by the staff at the production company! Here is the disclaimer: Those of you who decided get the entire collection or those who thought 'Hey, let's get the blonde one that likes to randomly bite people-"

Aido: I never randomly bit people, Yuki was already bleeding! I matured over time too!

Me: Not enough for my taste Mr. Lead on the Fan-girls, crushing their hearts.

Aido: But it's entertaining!

Me: See, you didn't really mature. You say the disclaimer; I don't want to do it.

Aido: Now I see how you and Zero get along... I'll read off the disclaimer now: Those of you who bought the Aido Unit and didn't read the instruction manual first, well now I understand how you bought him, you're an idiot too! We aren't responsible for property, or anything else *cough* blood *cough* that is lost or destroyed, or damaged either in any way. How dare you Darklord-Farin, you made me read this out! THIS is a blow to my pride!

Me: What pride?

Aido: My aristocrat pride.

Me: You mean your non-existent aristocrat pride.

Aido: I should kill you...

Me: You probably should, but you won't.

Aido: Why wouldn't I kill you?

Me: Because even though you love Kaname so much, you don't want him to be the one that kills you prematurely.

Aido: *Sweat-drop* You have a good point, onto the outfit already!

* * *

Your 'fan-girl killer' comes with:

Aido: *Face-plant* That's rhetorical people, I haven't killed anybody!

A white jacket with light gray lines and too many silver buttons , with some refills on the buttons, courtesy of Kaname Kuran's Cross Academy Clothing Company

A pure black shirt

A cardinal red bow-tie, with refills, they seem to get stolen by fan-girls (Depending on if he is in the presence of his 'great' pure-blood prince, it is either tied loosely so he doesn't lose it, or properly placed)

A white pair of pants

Two pairs of sepia-colored school specified shoes, one for indoors, one for outdoors.

Black socks

A white vest

* * *

To remove Aido from the box he comes in, and not end up (with you being) without blood-

Aido: I heard that!

This is what you have to do to get him out of there:

Ask how he can open his mouth that wide and have a Zero unit nearby. He will wake up and say "It's so I can- Oh hi Zero... *nervous chuckle*" He is so pained when he remembers when he was nearly shot by the Bloody Rose Gun when he bit Yuki

Spill a red drink, and whether or not it's blood, where it came from he will attack viciously. I suggest making cherry Kool-Aid, you'd be surprised how funny it is to see a vampire jump and attach a plastic bag with cherry powder and water in it, I know I was.

Know a bully, well, if you cut them and put them in the same room he'll pounce on them, but make sure you have people who can handle the situation, unless you want them to die. Well, I guess they would've learned their lesson by then.

Seriously, all you need to do is have a Kaname unit in a five mile radius. His Kaname-sama radar will go off.

* * *

Your blonde romancer comes with several unique modes:

Aido: You know that's right!

Me: I don't like the one called 'Lady Killer'

Aido: I'm normally in 'Lady Killer'... *Sweat-drop*

Lady Killer: Around human girls he will do everything in his power to make them swoon

Family: He tries to be what they expect from him and is even more attached to the side of Akatsuki Kain than ever before.

Me: You fail at this a lot.

Aido: I know...

Me: Guilt?

Aido: Yeah, I have emotions okay!

Helpful: Does things that are actually useful; doesn't get in the way.

Aido: I was in helpful when I was counting those pea-beans!

Me: No, not really, you were just not being useless. You can't even teach Yuki. Therefor, I think this is an OCC mode.

Vampiric: Attacks people for their blood if they're bleeding.

Aido: Who wouldn't?

Me: Kaname.

Aido: You're right about that... idiot.

Me: How dare you call me an idiot, idiot!

Aido: I have A's in all my classes!

Me: I skipped a grade and am in a math class two grades above that, and I have A's in all my classes!

Aido: So? You're not an awesome vampire like me.

Me: Yeah, I'm a Darklord, I'm cooler!

OCC: In this mode he does the weirdest things, I swear! This is locked for a reason people!

Kaname lover: Obsesses over Kaname (and his family) like he's a deity.

Aido: They are deities.

Me: *Sigh*

* * *

These are what Aido can do:

Me: This'll be short :P

Aido: THIS'LL BE LONG YOU BAKA!

Me: Like the list of your victims?

Aido: ARGGH! I can't take this much longer!

Tutor: He is surprisingly good at this.

Me: *Face-plant*

Aido: Yuki just cannot be taught.

Me: Don't talk down to her! You try to make Zero fall in love with you!

Aido: MAYBE I WILL!

Me: What? Seriously!

Aido: Yeah, I hate that you keep talking down on me, so if I get Kiryu and you don't, you'll have to respect me.

Me: Whatever, I know you can't.

Body-Guard: Tries to protect you from anything.

Heavy Lifter: He's a vampire people, he can lift heavy things.

Early Winter: You know he controls ice right? Talk about the snow days he can create!

Me: This is the only good thing about you, I love cold weather and snow! :D

Aido: At least there's something...

Me: Most of this is just because I wasn't really expecting to have you around, and I find it stress-relieving to argue with somebody... I'm not going to say that horrific stuff ever again so... don't ask me to say it again. However, sometimes you get on my nerves.

Punching Bag/ Stress reliever: Experience it for yourself.

Aido: Wait... What is this! I don't like the sound of that-

Me: *Punches with brute force*

Aido: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME THERE!

Me: It said that you were a punching bag.

Professional stripper: OCC.

Me: GROSS! Guy's what do you think is worse, that he'll do that, or that he might be convinced to do that in real life... *Shudder*

McDonald's server: Would you like some frys with those chicken nuggets? Definitely OCC.

Me: Yes please.

Aido: Please don't make me go into this mode ever! I don't want to live out my life being a pathetic person who has a mundane job like that!

Me: You realized you probably made a lot of people mad with that statement.

Aido: So, I don't care as long as somebody still calls me idol!

Me: *Face-palm*

* * *

Blood Tablets:

Prefers real blood.

* * *

Question and Answers: (You can post any questions in a review, I'll answer on here)

Q: Aido, will you be my boyfriend?

Aido: Of course sweetie! Now what's your blood type?

A: He will, but use your own unit, this isn't the type of questions you should be asking here!

Q: Aido, will you be my girlfriend?

Aido: I'm not a girl! *Tamaki emo corner*

A: Hehehe, that's hysterical! However, Aido is not a girl, although I swear he acts like one... learn that he is a guy then ask the question before this one. =.=' And you really shouldn't ask that kind of question here people...

Q: Why is it so hard to get the perfect wig for Aido's hair on my cos-play?

Aido: Because my hair is that awesome!

A: This really isn't the type of question that should be asked here... But the real reason is that his bangs are crazy weird and it's hard to make them look right.

Q: Why is Darklord-Farin so mean to me?

A: Is this Aido? Why are you asking this? This really isn't where you should put this question!

Aido: Okay, that one was me...

Q: Why is Aido such a loser?

Aido: Are you the one behind this one?

Me: I wish I was... Why didn't I think of this?

A: Who is this?

Kaname: It's rude to call it an answer when you put a question.

Ruka: I posted it.

Kaname: It was my idea.

Aido: Why Kaname! WHY?!

* * *

Author's note: You can ask for a mini story to be written for Zero's guide, or you can request someone to join the user guides I've made, you can request that a new chapter be made for Yuki's guide if you particularly like who's there so far and want to see them interact more before somebody else gets in the mix... So, PM, review if you want anything I talked about earlier. Later!


End file.
